Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux
Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux (なぞぷよ アルルのルー, Nazo Puyo: Aruru no Rū) is the third Nazo Puyo title for the Game Gear. Unlike the previous two entries, Arle no Roux features an adventure mode with light RPG elements. it was released on July 29, 1994, and 3DS Virtual Console released on November 20, 2013. Gameplay Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux contains two gameplay modes: Nazo Puyo and Endless Puyo. Nazo Puyo, the primary gameplay mode, has the player solving preset puzzles. Unlike previous Nazo Puyo games, the player does not receive the puzzles in a linear fashion. Instead, the player is presented with a hub world where they take control of Arle Nadja and receive challenges from other characters. Each character has a number of puzzles that are unique to them, which are presented to the player in a random fashion. When enough of a character's puzzles have been cleared, the player is declared victorious. The core gameplay is similar to previous Nazo Puyo games: each puzzle consists of a preset board, a victory condition, and a set of Puyo that will be made available to the player. A new addition to Arle no Roux is a health system. Whereas previous Nazo Puyo games will endlessly provide irrelevant pairs to the player once they have use up their "allotted" Puyo, Arle no Roux will immediately fail the player. Failing a puzzle will reduce Arle's health, which is depicted via her facial expression as a nod to the Madou Monogatari series. Arle will become increasingly depressed as the player fails, and losing when Arle's portrait depicts her gritting her teeth will result in a Game Over. Arle's health is completely restored when a player earns a Level Up, as well as when the player clears enough puzzles to defeat the challenger. The other mode, Endless Puyo, is similar to the Endless mode in other Puyo Puyo games. Players aim to survive as long as they can while receiving occasional Nuisance attacks. The game's interface is completely redesigned, and would later be utilized in the Game Gear port of Puyo Puyo Tsu. Opponents Stage 1 *Skeleton-T *Wraith *Pakista *Draco Centauros *Nasu Grave (Boss) Stage 2 *Mandrake *Harpy *Fufufu *Jarne *Suketoudara (Boss) Stage 3 *Momomo *Zoh Daimaoh *Witch *Sasoriman *Merrow, as "Uroko Sakana Bito" (Boss) Stage 4 Unlike the other stages, where the opponents can be fought in any order, players battle these opponents in sequence. *Schezo Wegey *Minotauros *Rulue *Satan (Boss) Stage 5 *Doppelganger Arle (Final Boss) Trivia * An alternate version of Arle's Roux labeled the "Development Edition" exists. It allows players to immediately access any character's set of challenges, and also includes a puzzle builder akin to those featured in previous Nazo Puyo titles. ** The mission select functionality is retained in the final game. It is accessed by entering a C-shaped group of wall-blocks on the password screen. Glitches * If the player quickly presses START upon leveling up, the experience orbs will remain filled, allowing the player to level up again upon their next completed puzzle. * It is possible to skip Minotauros and Rulue. The path between Schezo and Minotauros contains a hidden tile that, upon being examined, triggers Satan's conversation text and challenges. After defeating Satan, the player reappears in Satan's normal location and the game proceeds to Doppelganger Arle. Category:Games Category:Game Gear Games Category:3DS Virtual Console Games